thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Naenor
"Why does everyone also presume im lying?" - Naenor after temporarily losing his memory Naenor Nirrirorn (Luke Andrews) is the third child of Saevon and Diamond, and the youngest brother to Shadow and Phantom. He has lived on Merinium most of his life, as a result he can be narcissistic and condescending. But also he very adept at lying and decieving, often using it to get his way. He is killed in 2047 and later reborn as Luke Andrews. History Naenor is first seen in Tales of Maerinium, when he accidenly releases the Merin Hydra and goes to Earth to find Shadow, after much convincing Shadow finally agrees to help him, but the two are unable to defeat the hydra. Naenor formulates another plan, he secretly leads the Hydra to the warrior realm of Gareon, so the Legion of Immortals can defeat the hydra, the army eventually defeats the Merin Hydra, but it causes much damage to the realm. Unknownst to Naenor, Shadow and the Legion of Immortals find out it was actually Naenor who led the hydra to Gareon so the immortals could defeat the beast, and when the two reach the palace, Naenor convinces Shadow not to tell father of the duel with the hydra, but Shadows that his web of lies will eventually catch up with him, Naenor ignores to comment and walks back to his chambers, unaware of events to come. He is next seen in Banished when he and Shadow are kicked out of Merinium to Earth they get into a huge argument. In Wrath of the Serpent he is killed by the Hearth Flame. Personality Unlike Shadow, Naenor is not an impulsive person, he is instead thoughtful, sneaky and wise. Naenor is deceptive and troublesome. Despite him not being as physically strong as Shadow and Phantom, he is much smarter, often outwitting them in many situations. He is an excellent deciever, often lying to his father and mother to escape punishment. At times he can also be narcissistic and arrogant. Powers Naenor can control a large variety of magic for many purposes, such as enhancing his strength, speed and stamina. Being a telekinetic, Naenor can influence objects and people with his mind. His combat magic abilities include manipulation of fire, generation of force fields, bestowing superhuman abilities to living beings, and teleportation. Naenor can change the form of objects like water or fire. Like all Alzenians Naenor has extented life, superhuman abilities and fast healing skin. Naenor can also shapeshift into almost any form imaginable. He also has psionic abilities, telepath abilities and hypnotic abilities. Relationships Shadow- Naenor is very loving to his brother, since he was the only friend he had. Most of the time he disregards his brothers his brothers well- intentioned advice, considering himself to be wiser than Shadow. The two look after each other, as Naenor is the brains and Shadow the power. Phantom- Naenor dislikes Phantom for unknown reasons, considering her the hardest to decieve. Saevon and Diamond- Despite often lying to them to escape punishment, Naenor loves his parents and his willing to defend them if they are in peril. Shifter- He's slightly afraid of her, as she took his powers for two months and nearly killed him. Suffice it to say, he avoids the shape shifter Trivia Naenor is often called Siur which is Merinian for deciever, or troublemaker